HoneyMoon
by happy7990
Summary: Natsu obviously doesn't know what you're supposed to do on your honeymoon. Now Lucy has to go through many hilarious and humiliating attempts to try and show him. NALU!


**Okay… Romance comedy has already been checked off, but what about: ROMANCE Romance comedy? No. So okay. This story is going to be based in the future of course, and it will only be about our two main characters; NALU**

**Btw I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**So let's get started!**

Chapter 1: First night

"I do."

"With that being said, you may now kiss the bride."

Lucy sipped again at her wine, trying to ease the excitement in her head. She watched her now Husband dance with everyone else on the dance floor. She would be out there dancing if she didn't already trip twice out there on her dress, she got escorted to the seat she was in by Gray. So now she just watched as she tried to cool down.

Almost everyone in the reception hall was drunk, so that didn't make it easier on her. She wanted to be drunk with them too, but anymore injuries would result to nasty bruises on her body. So that's a no.

Wendy was one of the few people who wasn't drunk along with Asuka, well, it's obvious because they're too young. They danced together, Carla and Happy dancing above their heads. Lucy smiled, it was absolutely adorable.

She watched as Cana threw barrels of booze at people or master Makarov enlarging his hand and swatting people away from his drinks. She then looked over to Gray and Juvia laughing and dancing together very sensually. She never took Gray to be a romantic drunk. At all.

Erza wasn't very surprising though since she was basically trying to kill everyone. Gajeel and Levy were in some corner making out, that wasn't too surprising since they were engaged. Mira and Laxus were slow dancing to every song, whether it be actually slow, or upbeat, or a flash mob.

And then, there was her now husband, Natsu. He was dancing with Sting and Ichiya. Did Lucy forget to mention that pretty much almost every guild in Fiore showed up? The place was packed but there was still enough space even though it would've been nice if the king would've let them rent out his ballroom, he did offer, but at the time, Lucy thought it was too much.

Oh how she regretted declining it now. Still, she was happy and content on watching all her friends dance and have fun. Especially her husband, he did look pretty sexy, and by pretty she meant really. She was patiently awaiting the moment they would get teleported out of here to their honeymoon sight.

The two both agreed on using a teleportation lacrima since it was faster and a drunk and sick Natsu was and extra no. But as the time carried on and Lucy though she was just about to fall asleep, Mira tapped her shoulder.

"Lucy dear, it's time for you and Natsu to leave!" Lucy lifted her head from the table to see everyone staring at her including Natsu who was standing with their stuff by the lacrima.

"Oh, cool." Lucy mumbled as she stood up from her seat, Mir giggled. "We called the staff at your hotel to let you know you guys were on your way, so you can just teleport to your room!" Mira seemed to be more excited than she did at the moment.

Lucy nodded and was kind of upset, she might be too tired or drunk to do anything with Natsu tonight. Mira then moved closer to Lucy and whispered in her ears. "I also added your bag with some extra "stuff" if you know what I mean! Go and get him Lucy!" Mira cheered, inflaming Lucy's face tenfold.

"Hey Luigi, hurry up!" Natsu called over to her, Lucy grumbled and picked up the front of her dress, heading over to him purposely slow, making everyone groan. Erza walked from behind and shoved her into Natsu, he latched his arm around her waist, "Thanks Erza!" Erza saluted him as she took another swig at her saki.

The teleportation lacrima began to glow around the couple and their stuff as everyone shouted and cheered goodbyes and good lucks to them, Wendy of course calling out for them to be safe since she didn't understand what they others were actually talking about.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder as everyone began to disappear. Their room in front of them, the two sighed in approval.

"Man, this place is nice." Natsu sighed as he flopped on the bed covered in roses. Natsu was correct, the room was huge and spacious; it had a luxurious bathroom and a gorgeous balcony giving them a view of the beach and the resort.

But, the first thing on Lucy's mind was to get out of her dress. Since she struggled to untie her corset, an idea came to mind. Might as well be sexy, he is her husband now.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Lucy turned her back to him, "You mind undoing the back of my dress for me?" She tried to say it as seductive as she could. All she got though was a grunt saying okay, she heard him get off the bed and soon his hands were on her… corset, attempting to undo the lace.

Lucy sighed inwardly as he undid it enough to where she could just slip out, he helped pull it over her head before flopping back onto the soft bed, a happy sigh again escaping his lips.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, she was in white lingerie and he didn't give a glance in her lower direction. She pouted with a huff before she trekked to the bathroom suit, turning on the bath. Okay, attempt two.

"Hey Natsu, I'm gonna take a bath. You want to join me?" She asked sweetly yet fiercely. "Nah." Was his reply to her from the other room, this time, she growled. She marched over to her suitcase and opened it, her eyes widened and her face turned into a tomato.

Mira had indeed stuffed some lingerie into her bag but she didn't expect _this._ Lucy carefully picked up one of the pieces of lacey string. There would be no difference if she just wore her birthday suit. Flustered, she stuffed the lingerie deeper into her bag, grabbing a skimpy nightgown and a thong instead.

Once she returned to the suit, the tub was already filled, she stepped in quickly, wanting to feel the warmth of the water. This was about as hot as she was probably going to get tonight so she might as well cherish it…

Once she was done with her bath, she felt rather bold and sexy with her wet hair and skimpy nightgown. So she sashayed out of the bathroom, moving her hips from side to side. Natsu watched as she did so, his cheeks still rosy from the alcohol.

Slowly, and in a very provocative manner, she climbed over him, making sure her cleavage could be seen and he'd be able to see up her skirt. Then she felt it, a smile coming to her face. She stopped as he placed his hand on her ass and rubbed it.

"Are you even wearing any panties?" Lucy's head slumped and she groaned, climbing fully over him and falling on her stomach to his side. "Yes Natsu, I am. Why wouldn't I?" Her heart rate quickened when she felt him raise up the back of her dress.

'Does he finally get it? Is he trying to take a peek!?' She screamed in excitement in her head, her body tingling. She felt him grab the top of her thong before stopping, she held her breath, awaiting some form of pleasure.

"Atomic wedgie!" Lucy's heart dropped as he pulled on the string, hard. She screamed in pain and somewhat pleasure as the area by her nether regions was pulled created some friction. They both quieted when the thong snapped, Lucy sat up and whacked him.

"I _loved_ this thong!" Lucy held the fabric in front of him. He looked down at it curiously. "It's just string." Lucy's jaw dropped. "String? Just string? Natsu! This was a limited addition!" Lucy cried as she stomped off the bed, not noticing that her woman parts were all out in display for him as she crawled off the bed. Natsu's jaw dropped, but stayed quiet and just enjoyed the view instead, sighing sadly when she was finally standing straight.

She threw away the thong and put some more panties in front of him, glaring at him the whole time. "You will pay for this Natsu Dragneel." 'With your body' Is what she would have like to add on. Natsu smirked and crossed his arms behind his head.

"M'kay, Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy blushed and turned her head, then turning back to him.

"I know you are not sleeping in that." She pointed at his clothes, which was the suit he was still wearing. Natsu looked down in realization and began shrugging off his jacket. Lucy's eyes widened and she raced over to the bed, jumping on top of him.

"Let me do it!" She said frantically. Natsu laughed and sat back as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "Well that's not every day I hear that coming from you." Lucy looked up at him and gave him a sorry excuse for a smile. "Well I'm your wife now, so I can say whatever I want."

She pulled off his shirt, showing his bare chest, when she looked back up to him, his face was mere inches from hers, so they both reacted on instincts to close the gap between them. He grabbed her face and slanted his, deepening the kiss. They gave each other open mouthed kisses, soon turning into the French war. He grabbed her booty cheeks while she proceeded to take his belt off and unbutton his slacks. She broke away from him for a quick moment while he tried to continue, "This is probably the last time I'll ever see you _this_ dressed up." She laughed between his kisses, after it registered in his head, which was like two minutes later, he laughed back.

"You're so late." Lucy laughed again, Natsu smiled against her lips, "I know." He was now clad in his boxers and she in her tiny dress and thong. She straddled his lap and could've sworn she felt something poking at her inner thigh, his hands moved up her back until they rested back onto her hips, he broke away from the kiss and laid back down onto the bed, his hands still on her hips.

Lucy had to place her hands on his broad chest for support and balance until he pulled her down on him and turned her over so they were a cute lil newly wedded spooning couple.

"G'night, Lucy." Lucy gaped at him, "B-But." She tried to retort but her attempts were futile.

Natsu was already out like a rock. Lucy groaned.

Did her husband even know the meaning to a honey moon?

**A/N: **yaaay, new story. Idek what I'm supposed to say right about now… I guess this is how I think Natsu will act on his and Lucy's honey moon. Anyways- DON'T FORGET TO R&amp;R PLZ! Your reviews really help! Love you guys!


End file.
